Cassandra Pentaghast
} |name = Cassandra Pentaghast |image = CassandraPentaghast.png |longtitle = |title = Seeker |gender = Female |race = Human |family = Anthony Pentaghast (brother) |voice = Miranda Raison (Dragon Age II) Colleen Clinkenbeard (Dawn of the Seeker) |appearances = Dragon Age II Dragon Age: Dawn of the Seeker }} Cassandra Pentaghast is a Nevarran royal and Seeker of the Chantry who is interested in Hawke. She believes that understanding Hawke's actions could be the key to preventing a war that threatens to engulf Thedas.article at GameStar.de, English Translation by Google Translate She is the protagonist of the Dragon Age-based feature film Dragon Age: Dawn of the Seeker, which will revolve around her investigating a conspiracy within the Chantry. Involvement On behalf of the Chantry, Cassandra approaches Varric after Hawke has become Champion. She interrogates him in the old Amell Estate revealing that the Champion has left Kirkwall before the Seekers have begun their search for the Warden and Hawke. Cassandra initially believed that the Champion came to the city to spread subversion against the Chantry. While the dwarf recounts Hawke's rise to power in Kirkwall, Cassandra's opinion on the Champion changes: she calls a male Hawke heroic for his deeds, whilst for a female she develops respect for what she has done. When his story comes to an end, Cassandra comes to the conclusion that the Knight-Commander Meredith was the central cause of all of Hawke's actions, though Varric suggests that either the idol or Anders could be other factors. When asked about the whereabouts of Hawke, who she believes can stop the escalating conflict between mages and templars, Varric admits that even he doesn't know where Hawke is, but doubts that his friend is dead. Cassandra leaves him and takes off with the Seekers, leaving with Leliana. Quotes * (To Varric) "You know exactly why I'm here! Time to start talking, dwarf. They tell me you're good at it." * (To Varric) "Bullshit! That's not what really happened!" * (To Varric) "Why lie now about this? What have you to gain?" * Cassandra: "I'm not interested in stories. I came to hear the truth". * Varric: "What makes you think I know the truth?" * Cassandra: "Don't lie to me! You knew him/her even before he/she became the Champion!" Trivia * Mark Darrah, Dragon Age II's executive producer, stated that the development team was thinking about the possibility of Cassandra playing a major role in Dragon Age III. ZAM's Interview with Dragon Age 2's Mark Darrah * During the development of Dragon Age II, her hair changed from long black hair, to short white hair, to her current short black hair. * In Dragon Age: Redemption Nyree states that she once fought beside a templar named Cassandra. Cairn states Cassandra is head of the Seeker order. * In Dragon Age: Dawn of the Seeker, Cassandra is proclaimed Hero of Orlais and Right hand of the Divine by Justinia V. Gallery Cassandra.jpg 1222.png|Cassandra threatening Varric Leliana.jpg|Cassandra with Leliana Cassandra.RiseToPowetTrailer.png|Old model of Cassandra in "Rise to Power" trailer Conceptart009.jpg|Cassandra concept art Conceptart001.jpg|Artwork of Cassandra interrogating Varric Cassandra (DotS).jpg|Cassandra in Dawn of the Seeker References Category:Characters Category:Dragon Age II characters Category:Dragon Age: Dawn of the Seeker characters Category:Humans Category:Seekers Category:Nevarrans Category:Royalty